freeloader
by TheDragonofSocialGatheringsXD
Summary: After Funiko's plans are messed up where else is she to go but back home where the freeloader is  ReaderxRenji


**a/n: hey ppls! so this is my first ever One-Shot! XD You can say it was a request but at the same time it wasn't. i know i fail. um i really wanted to this for my friend so here it is all the info you need is below and i hope you like the story XD**

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing! I don't even own Fumiko Urahara! i am simply barrowing her for this story that hopefully is not a piece of crap XD**

Free Loader

A Renji One-Shot

Your Character

Fumiko Urahara

Age- about 140: looks 15

Family-Mother: Yoruichi Shihoin

Father: Kisuke Urahara

Race- Shinigami

Rank- none

Looks-Long, blackish purplish hair with a golden tint . Eyes are a golden color and slanted to look like that of a cats ( Basically like Yoruichi's eyes) about a foot shorter then Renji. She wears baggish(sp) clothes.

* * *

"Nani?" You ask looking at the thing in front of you in shock.

"I'm sorry Fumiko, but Toshiro leaves tomorrow and I haven't spent any time with him at all. This is the last chance I have in a very long time." Your best friend Ayaka, tells you over the phone. "I mean there's Kiiyori you can hang with." she said trying to cheer you up.

"She's in Hueco Mundo with family, and Grimmjow. You tell her.

"I'm sorry Fumiko, I really am." she said guilt in her voice.

"Aya, who are you talking to that you can't to later?" you hear an annoyed voice in the background on the other side of the phone.

"Look Ayaka, it's okay, really, I mean Shiro's been very possessive lately, so don't worry about it." You answer knowing that if you didn't end this conversation soon "Shiro-chan" was gonna give it to you when you met again.

"Thanks Fumiko, I promise to make it up to you. I love you like a friend! Bye!" Ayaka said and hung up.

'Well, there go my plans for today might as well just go home.' You tell yourself walking in the direction of the Urahara Shoten, the little store your father owns. You knew that it was always fun there and if everyone just happened to be sleeping, because that happened a lot you could always train in the basement. You entered the shop very optimistic then deciding to grab yourself a glace of milk. You entered the kitchen only to find a red pineapple head sitting at the table drinking a something hot and reading Naruto.

"Oh it's you." You say sounding annoyed and making your way toward the refrigerator and poured yourself the glass of milk you went to get.

"You really are a cat." Renji said ignoring what you said, and taking a sip of what you now know is coffee, continuing to read his manga.

"I'm sorry, did you say something?" You ask walking out of the room.

"I said, I thought you were part cat." Renji yelled for the kitchen.

"What makes you think I'm not?" You ask him, your blood starting to boil.

" 'Cause you're acting like such a bitch." Renji simply answered finishing his coffee and putting the cup in the sink.

"That's it!" You yell, placing your glass of milk on the nearest flat surface and running to the kitchen and pouncing on Renji.

"What the hell Fumiko? Get off!" He yells stumbling out of the kitchen.

"Make me!" You yell as you start punching him in the head and pulling his hair.

"Ow...Kami, Fumiko... Stop!..." Renji said as he made his way into the room he was staying in.

"All this is for calling me a bitch!" You yell, causing him to fall onto his futon face first. You pin him down, his arms trying to find you.

"Ha ha Sucker." You say looking happily at his distress.

Then his hand finds your shoulder and flings you off him like is you were a simple rag.

"Bitch! I couldn't breathe!" He yelled at you his face the same color as his hair.

"Hpmh, what's dying one more time?" You say sitting Indian style, crossing your arms and turning your head not to look at him.

"That would suck." You hear him say, but you don't turn around. " I mean, if I died, Who would annoy the crap out of you?" he asked

"Heh, Ayaka has her days, and so does my dad." You answer him still not looking at him.

"Well, who would do this to you?" he said cupping your face so that you were looking at him. Then without a moment's notice he claimed your lips with his. You quickly realize what he's doing and wrap your arms around his neck deepening the kiss. You got angry when he pulled away.

"Why did you stop?" You whine wanting more.

"A man's gotta breathe women!" he tells you pilling you onto his lap.

"Are you leaving tomorrow too?"You ask not knowing where the question came from.

"Yes, how did you know?" He asked sadness in his voice.

" ' Cause Ayaka is spending the day with Toshiro 'cause he's leaving. Renji don't leave!" You say burring your face in his chest.

"Don't worry I'll be back soon, and anyway I don't leave 'til tomorrow so we have all of today to do whatever we want!" he said a large smile on his face.

You smile, giving a peck on the lips. Then you whisper in his ear " I love you." and run out of the room.

"Catch me if you can!" You yell through the halls, Renji running behind you just to catch you in the kitchen and whisper in your ear "I love you more then you can imagine, my Neko-chan." into your ear causing you to blush a red that challenged Renji's hair.

Spying on you and Renji was Kisuke and Yourichi. Once they saw the outcome of your little encounter they gave each other high-fives and thought about how their grandkids would look. Phase 1 : Get Fumiko and Renji together was a success! Now it was time for Phase 2. What a task that will be.

* * *

**a/n: ok so there it is. i would your feedback i always like reviews the good, the bad, and the ugly. So i had been thinking about doing a collection for this so i would like to hear what you think about it. if least 2 ppl pm or review telling me their opinion on it then i will put up a poll on my profile so yeah thanks for reading and if you review thanks**

**grasias, arigato, marci , thanks , thank you , ect. if you know how to say thank you in another language i say thank you in that language XD **

**BYE BYE XD**


End file.
